


Pre-Marital Disquietude

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bit of h/c, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Oliver calming Connor down, Wedding Day, idek, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Connor's wedding, he's having some concerns. When his sister can't do enough to calm him down, she brings his husband-to-be, Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Marital Disquietude

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing coliver on their wedding night so much that I decided to write them just before the wedding. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments always make my day *hint hint* :)
> 
> If you want to check out the short post-wedding smut I mentioned above, read it [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5466746?view_adult=true)

The groom paced across the plush red carpet, fists clenched. Connor's forehead shone with sweat. His temples ached with the beginnings of a headache, most likely from his teeth grinding. 

Why was he so nervous? It was an unwritten universal tradition to be extremely anxious on the day of your wedding. One that almost all brides and grooms partake in. So that meant his reaction was normal. The pounding heart and the sharp breaths and the trembling hands were all just normal.

Except that it didn't feel normal; it felt like Connor was being crushed by a great omniscient weight that wouldn't relent. Ever since he'd woken up this morning, next to a peacefully sleeping Oliver, he'd been dangerously on edge. 

A knock at his hotel room door caught his attention. He opened it to a smiling Gemma.

"Connor! You look amazing, sweetie, but you're all sweaty. Come here," Gemma said, stepping into the room to fuss with Connor's suit. She grabbed a nearby napkin and began dabbing his clammy forehead. 

"Ge-Gemma, hey, it's okay," Connor laughed, a tremble still present in his voice. He took the napkin from his sister and put it down, looking back at her to be met with a sympathetic smile.

Gemma placed her hands on his arms. Connor took a single, deep breath, and waited for the inevitable 'reassuring older sister talk'.

"Why are you so nervous, Connor? Tell me," Gemma asked.

Another deep breath. "I'm not. I mean, not anymore more nervous that people usually are on their wedding day," Connor replied, avoiding her eyes.

"I've seen nervous. This isn't nervous, this is bordering on a panic attack," Gemma said, eyebrows dipping. "Of course it's normal to be nervous, but if something else is bothering you, you need to tell me."

Connor rolled his eyes with a wavering smirk. "Nothing's bothering me, Gem."

His sister merely took her hands off his shoulders to cross them stubbornly.

"Fine," Connor relented, looking at his expensive, specially made dress shoes. He inhaled deeply one more time. "What if... Oliver changes his mind?"

Gemma opened her mouth to immediately object but Connor cut her off, looking up now.

"What if he doesn't want to go through with this? I know he loves me, and he knows I love him, but let's face it, I've been a crappy boyfriend in the past and he's probably in his room thinking I'm gonna be a crappy husband. What if he thinks this is a mistake?"

Gemma just huffed, a small smile playing on her features. Connor would've snapped at her for not taking this seriously if he weren't busy trying to control his breaths.

"Connor you have nothing to worry about. Seriously, if you're concerned about Oliver having doubts, then you must've had more champagne than I thought," Gemma said.

Connor just looked at her and frowned, about to ask how she was so sure when she answered his unspoken question anyway.

"I just went to see him. I figured I should stop by his room before I came to see you to make sure he wasn't freaking out like I knew you'd be," Gemma shrugged. "The only thing he was worried about was if you're okay - he knows how easy it is for you to get anxious. I told him I was just going to check on you. He looks gorgeous, by the way. Wait till you see him."

With a wide smile of relief, Connor hugged his sister - probably with more force than necessary. When he pulled back he was still beaming, but his hands were fidgeting.

"Thank God. I don't even know why I was worried about Oliver - as if he could let me down," Connor smiled. "Do you think I could maybe see Oliver? I just don't want him thinking I'm freaking out or anythi--"

"Nope. No way. Wedding tradition, remember? You can't see your husband-to-be before the wedding," Gemma interrupted with a stern tone.

"Please, Gem, I'd just feel a lot better if I could reassure Oliver face to face. And it'd help me calm down. To see him," Connor pleaded.

The strict expression only lasted for a few seconds before his sister gave in and promised to fetch Oliver, as long as Connor stayed where he was. 

Within a couple of minutes, Connor saw his fiancé arrive at his door. Connor opened his mouth to greet him, but found himself speechless.

Despite the stress Connor was feeling at the moment, he couldn't look pass how incredible Oliver looked. He was dressed in an exquisite tuxedo - which Connor's sister hadn't allowed him to see previous to this day. Every strand of his hair sat neatly in place. The sleek black fabric of his tux combined with the crisp white dress shirt made Oliver look as though he'd just stepped out of a modelling catalogue. A soft blue silk tie neatly offset the whole look - the tie that matched Connor's, and half the flowers and banners strung up around their wedding hall. To top it all, Oliver was wearing his most enchanting smile.

Connor closed the gap between them and kissed Oliver, disrupting his neat tie but not caring. He pulled away only to wrap his arms around his fiancé, who returned the tight hug. 

"God, you look amazing. Honestly incredible. I can't believe my cruel sister deprived me of the sight of you in a tux for so long," Connor praised, pulling back to once again admire Oliver.

Oliver's smile grew wider with a laugh. "You look incredible yourself. I still don't believe how lucky I am to be marrying you. You also definitely don't seem as stressed out as she described."

Connor grinned. "First of all, I'm lucky to be marrying you. Don't forget that. Secondly, I'm a lot less stressed now that you're here. I was kind of panicking before."

Oliver's expression grew concerned. "Why were you panicking? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I was just a bit worried.. About you," Connor said meekly. He moved to sit on the end of his King-sized, silk-covered bed. Oliver followed and sat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's stupid, Ollie, but I was just worried you might... regret this. Or me," Connor said, staring at his hands.

"Connor that's insane, I would never regret marrying you," Oliver frowned. He placed an assuring hand to Connor's back. "I know most people get nervous on their wedding day, but the weird thing is that I haven't been nervous at all." Connor met his eyes. Oliver just smiled sweetly and continued. "Right from the second you proposed to me, I've known without and ounce of doubt that becoming your husband is one of the best choices I'll ever make."

Connor took Oliver's other hand in his own and held it tightly.

"I love you so much," Connor whispered, almost in a reverent tone. "Trust me, I never doubted wanting to marry you, I just kind of figured that you'd have doubts about me. I mean, I was never the best boyfriend to you..."

"Con, stop. Please don't think that. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've never been anything but happy with you. Why else would I have said yes," Oliver told him, gazing at the man he loved with confidence.

Connor blinked quickly to prevent the burn behind his eyes becoming tears. He met Oliver's eyes again and kissed him, intent on showing his appreciation that way when he knew his words couldn't do justice.

"I love you," Oliver whispered into Connor's lips.

"I love you too," Connor vowed.

Oliver stood, still holding Connor's hand in his firmly. When Connor stood in front of him, smiling, Oliver inhaled slowly, then exhaled. 

"You ready to get married, Con?"

"Without a doubt."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
